A Taste Of His Own Medicine
by Trekky18
Summary: Jim Kirk has always been a playboy and Uhura has gotten sick of consoling the victims of his wandering libido. When a new girl arrives, Uhura instantly hatches a plan to give Kirk a taste of his own medicine. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Another Notch on the Bedpost

**Author's Note:** Ok so my first story "I'm sorry" is going a little rough right now. This idea has been stewing in my head for a while and I was just dying to get it out. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are much appreciated as it gives me fuel for more chapters.

-Trekky17

* * *

Jim made his way to the bar. Rubbing his temples, he ordered something strong. He was far too gone to realize the strength of what he ordered but at the moment he really didn't care.

Everyone had been hounding him all damn week about his first failure in the _Kobayashi Maru_. His second one was scheduled for next Tuesday at 0930. Technically he should be in his room studying but studying was for losers. How in the hell was he supposed to study for a test that is an automatic fail? Kinda defeats the purpose of studying in his opinion.

He cast a look around, realizing this was one of Sara's regular hangouts. Lucky for him, she was nowhere in sight. Instead his sight found a busty blonde that must have read his thoughts for the perfect lay. Long legs emerged from knee high black boots and were covered in some sort of fishnet stockings until disappearing again in a rather short skirt. Her low cut top made him appreciate female anatomy.

Olivia met Jim Kirk's gaze from across the room. She noted the way his lids drooped and his mouth hung slightly open. Normally she didn't do drunks but there was something about his blue eyes and that damn smile that immediately drew her in.

Kirk watched with perhaps the goofiest smile any drunk had ever had, but Olivia found that it was still damn sexy. She sat down in the stool to his right.

"Hey there," she said while twirling her curly blonde hair.

The evening slipped by in brash, drunken conversation and many…many shots. Kirk just about forgot where he was in favor of ravishing this beautiful creature in front of him. He swallowed his sixth…and then seventh…shots of the night. Olivia was hanging very inappropriately on his arm was giggling, something he liked very much. He loved this one's smile, big and inviting. Yes, he meant that exactly as it sounded.

"So…" His head was dizzy. What the hell was in those shots?

"Olivia." It was either that or Sara. He hoped it wasn't the latter; the name brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

"Olivia." She smiled again. "How about we get out of here for some place more private?" They both chuckled.

"Come on, sugar. My room's not that far." Kirk just loved the accent, though he couldn't quite place it. At the moment he didn't care. Though he didn't relish the thought of walking, the sight of her curvy backside proved to provide plenty of incentive. His hands roamed her body until finally settling on her hips. Olivia moved her hips more as she walked. The stupidest grin crossed his face; Jim Kirk loved the ladies.

Everyone knew Kirk was quite the ladies man. Every night he left with a girl on his arm. Tonight was no different. Many of the club's members, all Starfleet cadets, stared angrily or with amusement at the couple.

Only one expression was different. This one was sad and hurt. It was worn by Sara Hurst, the latest of Kirk's semi-permanent escapades. Tears welled up in her bright green eyes.

Jim Kirk happened to look over and saw Sara standing there with that hurt expression on her face. He wasn't fazed in the least bit. Part of that was due to how drunk he was and the other part was purely habitual. He never actually told Sara he wanted to be exclusive. She was the one who assumed that and dumped what's his face to spend more time with Kirk, something he definitely didn't object to. Honestly, Kirk was getting annoyed with Sara. She never approved of his nights at the bar or his flirtatious nature with the ladies. He was Jim Kirk. After all, flirtation came with the package deal.

Their connection was only for a moment. She passed off the drinks she'd been holding to some drunken clubber and pushed her way toward the exit at the other end of the club. Olivia pulled him forward out of the club. His attention went right back to the perfectly curved body wiggling itself in front of him like a worm and he was a lucky fish.

Sara couldn't bear to be in the club one second longer. She pushed past the drunken patrons all rubbing up against their dates without a care in the world. With the back of her hand, she wiped away the tears forming on her face.

She needed comfort and a pint of Ben and Jerry and her needs could only be met by one person…

************************************************************************

Uhura was analyzing the latest report Spock had recommended. Though the language was a bit advanced for her, she could get the gist of what the report was saying. Once she had read it a couple of times, she found things to analyze she hadn't even realized were there the first time. The experience was…fascinating. She smiled, knowing Spock would approve of her use of jargon.

Though no matter how hard she tried, her body's need for sleep kept nagging at the back of her mind. So she closed out of the report and placed it on her desk among the pictures of her friends.

"Computer. Lights off." The room descended into darkness. Uhura was slightly glad when she saw the empty bed across from her. Her roommate wouldn't be coming back tonight. At last, she would get some good quality sleep. She yawned, pulling the covers around her shoulders.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"I guess it's too much to ask for one night. Computer, lights on." The lights came back on. Uhura could hear the soft trickle of rain. Still groggy, Uhura stumbled across the room and reached the door. Gaila must have locked herself out. She swore heavily she her shin ran into her bed frame.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Just one second." Uhura finally made it to the door. "You know, Gaila. I'm going to buy you a chain and you'll keep your key on it at all…" Her ranting stopped dead in her throat. Standing on the other side of the door was Sara.

"Sara?" Uhura noticed her whole body was quivering. Had she walked all the way from the bar. Her sad eyes gave Uhura her answer. "Get in here."

Sara sniffled. "Thank you. I didn't know where else to go."

"I know just the remedy." Uhura bent down and grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough along with two spoons. She waited to take her bite until Sara had calmed some and taken a bite of her own. "Now shpill," she said with her mouth still full of ice cream.

"I loved him, Uhura. I was going to the bar to confess that when I saw him swapping spit with that skank, Olivia. I'm just another notch on his goddamn bedpost."

"Jim Kirk doesn't have a bedpost. All the notches destroyed it."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Here, more ice cream."

Sara smiled. "Now you're talking my language."

Uhura and Sara stayed up into the wee hours of the morning with Sara finally falling asleep from pure exhaustion. Knowing Gaila wouldn't be coming back tonight, she left Sara in her bed and slept in Gaila's. While Sara slept soundly, Uhura kept tossing and turning. This was the sixth all-nighter this month she'd spent consoling the victims of Jim Kirk's wandering libido. She also couldn't forget the many breakfasts, lunches and dinners where she played therapist to her friend's problems.

_Jim Kirk, you are a thorn in my side as well as all sane females. Well, no more_._ Something must be done_, she decided. Of course, nothing was coming to mind. She cursed herself. There had to be something she could do to find a chink in Kirk's aloof armor. Once she found that, the claws would come out. The question now was: what was that chink and how on Earth was she going to find it?

Yet as Uhura fell asleep, questions still buzzing in her head, she would never have guessed that her answer was arriving at Starfleet Academy that very moment.


	2. The New Girl

It was late, actually early morning according to her regulation watch, when Lillian Susan Reynolds arrived at Starfleet Academy. There was hardly a soul at the docking station, only the few guards who were unfortunate to get the night shift.

High in the sky, behind a small veil of clouds, the moon was shining bright and full. Its illumination filled the area with a sort of calming glow. She grabbed her duffel bag and soon found a figure stepping from the shadows.

"Cadet Reynolds?" His voice was gruff and wary from sleep deprivation.

"Yes, sir." She tried her best to smile but the effort was wasted on the officer. He handed her an entire binder.

"This contains all the materials you will need. Class schedule, manual, room assignment. I believe you are in Kelley Hall, room 816." He indicated a building far off in the distance with most of the windows' lights turned on. She silently grumbled. Partying was something she tended to shy away from. They were fun if all you wanted was to get drunk off your ass. Susan enjoyed an intelligent conversation, a quality not shared with anyone but her half-Vulcan half-human mother.

"The rest of your things will be brought to your dorm in the morning. I trust you will be able to find your way."

Susan nodded, though she felt a sense of uneasiness in the very air. Quickly shaking the feeling, Susan tucked the binder under her arm and made her way down to the dorms. She woke up several hours later to the sun's rays drifting lazily across her face. A low, irritated groan escaped her throat. Four damn hours of sleep was nowhere long enough. Still, she had her duties to attend to. With weary eyes and heavy limbs, Susan quickly dressed in her uniform. She brushed out her hair, grabbing her class schedule before heading down to breakfast.

She got her food, though she was in no mood to eat. Instead, she whipped out the manual and began studying and picked at her food only when her stomach gurgled. Within minutes, she gathered her stuff and headed out of the mess hall. Susan knew there were stares; the heat burned the nerves on her skin.

"Hey." Susan jumped. Sighing she turned to see another cadet approaching. Her skin was a lovely dark caramel with a glow like the sun. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which swayed with each bouncing step she took. Sparkling brown eyes met her tired green ones. "You're the new girl. Lillian, right?"

Two more girls joined the cadet. One was petite but very pretty with long, curly brown hair and green eyes. The other was slightly taller with green skin and red hair. All three were very attractive…at least Susan thought so compared to her. Her features represented the proverbial plain Jane to a T.

Susan was painfully aware that there was nothing special about her black hair that swished just above her shoulders. Though her skin had a nice tan, it didn't have that San Francisco shine that was considered desirable. Only her slightly pointed ears gave her a hint of exoticness but it never seemed to be enough to attract a male's attention. Not that Susan minded, the guys she always ran into were arrogant douchebags anyway.

"Susan," she corrected her voice quiet and barely loud enough for the cadets to hear. "Lillian is my first name, but it displeases me. Susan, my middle name, is preferable."

"I'm Nyota Uhura. This here is Sara," the girl with the green eyes smiled like a sweet southern belle. "And this is Gaila." The green-skinned cadet winked before giving her a sweet little wave.

"Nice to meet you." Truly, Susan didn't really care.

Sara stood by Susan's side. "I know what it's like to be new. What class you headed to?" Susan pulled out her schedule, handing it to the girl with the green eyes. The three looked it over, nodding with approval.

"You have a linguistics class with Uhura and then we all have martial arts together. How exciting!" Sara seemed incredibly pleased.

While the girls chatted excitedly about the new girl, Susan took the time to look around. The hallways were filled with students. Some were hanging out in groups while others were simply trying to make their way to their next class. Susan remembered the days when she used to be one of the girls that laughed and flirted shamelessly with anything that happened to walk by. The memory made the wound deep in her heart twitch. Susan could only hope that one day she would be able to suck the poison from the wounds of her past.

It was then Susan _really_ noticed her environment. The place seemed safe enough with its reinforced walls and six-inch thick windows. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling of dread, of nervousness, building in her stomach. Susan drew in a couple deep breaths, but it helped naught. Something about this place didn't feel right. Somehow, Susan knew that something was going to go horribly wrong. She chuckled, knowing that she was sent here because nothing could hurt her. Starfleet Academy was the safest place on the whole damn planet.

So why was it that Susan caught herself looking over her shoulder? Why was it that she could feel the gaze of everyone she passed? Her peripherals were going crazy by supplying images to her brain that interpreted them to the highest level of paranoia.

The three girls were all walking arm in arm. Susan sighed. Once upon a time she'd been happy like that once. Vince had made sure she would never be like that again.

_Stop_, she told herself. _Vince isn't here. This is a new slate for you. Don't mess it up._

Though she used the most authoritative tone she could muster, Susan still felt unsafe. It was a feeling she quickly shook from every cell in her body. She focused her efforts on trying to follow the girls who had nearly forgotten she was there. Susan couldn't blame them. These past two years she'd nearly perfected the art of being invisible.

Therefore it was no surprise when she collided with a figure. "Damnit," she cursed. Her eyes closed shut, bracing herself for the eventual fall, but it never came. What she felt was two arms, strong like a stone column, holding her close to a just as muscular body. Susan's ear was placed against his heart that was now beating at a faster than normal rate.

Her eyes fluttered open and slowly journeyed up to the man's face. She noted the way he smelled, partly of the forests back home and partly of just male…yes, definitely male. Susan gasped when she saw the cadet's face. It was…but he couldn't…this cadet looked exactly like Vince. He had the same soft blue eyes that twinkled with laughter and the same goddamn grin that could melt the polar ice caps. Her smile quickly faded into a frown.

"Hi there. Name's Kirk. Jim Kirk," he added with a small wink and a quick grab at her backside. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, Cadet Asshole." It was Sara that spoke next. Susan was momentarily stunned by the language that flowed from her mouth with a poet's eloquence. How could a tiny thing like her be capable of such vulgarity?

"Sara. Let's not make a scene." Uhura, the sensible one, thank god one of them was, grabbed Sara's shoulder. Before Sara turned, she saw hate followed by hurt flash within her eyes. Gaila took the girl away, leaving Uhura to deal with the man, Kirk.

A male voice came from behind Jim. "Jim, let her go."

At first she thought the man was referring to Sara until Susan noticed she was still held tightly in Kirk's embrace. Her cheeks flushed red as she pushed away. Uhura gave Susan a soft smile while her eyes drilled daggers into Kirk's pretty face.

"Come on, Bones." Bones? That was an odd name. Kirk and this 'Bones' character entered the classroom. Susan leaned over to watch the two men for as long as she could.

"Don't even think about it." Uhura's usual smile was gone.

"What are you talking about? Who was that?"

Uhura sighed, slipping an arm through mine. "We'll discuss during dinner. You seem like a nice girl and one that wouldn't get involved with assholes like Kirk, but let me warn you anyway. Stay away from him."

Susan suppressed an urge to laugh. This Uhura didn't know anything about her past then, a fact she was most grateful for. She was sick and tired of getting pity wherever she went. Perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity to restart her life, build it back up from scratch.

"Don't worry. This Kirk holds no interest for me." Though Susan was the one to say it, she couldn't help but notice the lack of conviction in her voice. Chalking it up to bad timing and an unusual breakfast, Susan smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt as she tried to recompose herself.

"Good." Uhura seemed convinced.

The class went much faster than either woman expected. Before they knew it, the bell for the training sessions rang. Susan smiled; this part of the day was the best. It was the time where there was no thinking involved. Only instinct matters and split second decisions are what separated the winner from the loser, life from death. The adrenaline rush was exhilarating for Susan.

Uhura met up with Sara and Gaila. Another couple of girls, their names Heidi and Regina, were also there. Uhura seemed to know all of them, introducing Susan. This Uhura was really nice. _Where the hell was she when I needed a friend like her_, she scoffed. If her friends had been even half that supportive, she'd still be on Vulcan.

Regina, a tall and lean brunette, slapped Susan playfully on the shoulder. "Ready to take names and kick ass?"

"I suppose so."

Uhura looked confusingly at Susan. "You were looking forward to this class just a few minutes ago. Why the change?"

"I didn't expect…" She stopped, deciding against the truth for once. "The amount of men is surprising."

Heidi sat down beside her, joining in some pre-workout stretches. "What did you expect in a martial arts class?"

"Back home, women frequented these classes more regularly than men."

"That's right, you're new." Heidi flashed a brilliant white smile. Susan looked confused. Why here was there an intense concentration of attractive females? "Where'd you transfer from?"

"Off planet." Susan's silence on the matter made Heidi and Uhura exchange a weird look and shrug. All in good time, they supposed.

"Alright Cadets. Stand in three lines here." The instructor was a big burly stalk of a man, though Susan had no doubts about his speed. Martial arts was a combination of strength and speed. No one could become an instructor unless they possessed equal quantities of both. All the other girls looked nervous as they took a place in line. Susan didn't. For the first time today, her face was beaming with a smile.

Kirk and Bones had mostly kept to the back. Though both needed a considerable amount of work in the area of hand-to-hand combat, Kirk insisted on being in the back. Bones didn't exactly get it until a group of girls fell into the line right in front of them. Kirk's wicked smile and wandering eyes were reciprocated by Bones' scowl and rolling eyes. Ever classic, James Kirk.

************************************************************************

Susan was lightly disappointed with the class. Everything they'd been taught that day she already knew. Of course Susan wasn't complaining. Practice was practice and she'd need every minute she could get her hands on.

Heidi, Sara, Regina and Gaila were going on about the cute guys in their classes. Only Uhura shared Susan's desire to actually eat.

"So, what's with that Kirk guy? Why do you all hate him?"

The conversation stopped dead in its tracks. Sara cast her gaze to the floor as did the others. Uhura was the only one who could look Susan straight in the face.

"He's a playboy. He dates girls and then follows his…desires…to greener pastures."

"Did you both agree to be exclusively with only each other?"

"I dumped my other interest to be with him." Heidi and Regina nodded. "As did we."

"He doesn't sound so bad"

Sara shook her head. "Just last night he cheated on me. With the academy whore no less." She indicated a table with a rather skanky looking blonde. The man, Kirk, had an arm around her. His eyes wandered the room while the woman was talking to him and running her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. Even from across the room, Susan felt a chill descend on her when his round blue gaze met hers. A moment later it was gone but the effects still made Susan's skin tingle.

"The best revenge is a good life. Make him regret losing you." Susan was surprised at her words. Of course, she was once in Sara's situation. Saying those words to her felt like saying them to herself, only it wasn't making her feel better. Sara's quiet nod and small smile indicated Susan's failed attempt at consoling.

"Guys like him always get what they deserve. Sooner or later he'll meet somebody that'll cheat on him." Susan went back to finishing her food.

Uhura was swallowing when a meaning behind Susan's comment became clear as crystal. Immediately grabbing her glass of water, Uhura swallowed the food stuck in her throat. She gasped for air. The dramatic show went unnoticed by the general population.

Susan and the rest of the girls watched as Uhura calmed her breathing. A slow, somewhat evil smirk spread across her face. "Girls. I have a plan. A plan to teach Kirk a lesson. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Follow me." The girls gathered their stuff and followed a rather confident looking Uhura to the dorms. They decided on Susan's room, which actually turned out to be Heidi's as well.

Uhura was pacing like a mad woman, waiting for the girls to be sit comfortably.

"Susan. Kirk has noticed you. Too long have sane female cadets lost their minds to his blue eyes. Too long have otherwise strong cadets fallen for his farm boy pick up lines. You are the answer to our prayers."

"What are you talking about, Uhura?"

Sara smiled, obviously getting it. "Don't you see, Heidi?"

"Actually, I don't."

Uhura turned to Susan, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We need your help. Please, not for our sake but for women everywhere. How many will Kirk hurt? Not many if we teach him a lesson, a lesson he will never forget."

Already Susan could feel guilt bubbling within her queasy stomach. She swallowed uncomfortably, not at all liking where the conversation was headed.

"I'm still unsure of my participation."

Regina now smiled. Susan frowned, was everyone that good at deductive reasoning? All five pairs of eyes were on her, waiting for her to arrive at the conclusion. She closed her eyes as the wave of epiphany hit her. Her words back at dinner replayed themselves within her mind.

"Oh," she realized their plan. "You want me seduce him and then dump him?"

"Not just seduce him, make him fall for you."

Sara stood next to Uhura. "And not just dump him. Cheat on him. Make the bastard realize what he does on a day to day basis."

Gaila sat next to Susan, placing an arm around her shoulders. "I know this is a bit much to ask, but you don't realize what he does to women like us. We give him everything and he spurns us like last year's fashion. You're doing the female species a favor, Susan."

Truthfully she felt awkward from the task but listening to these girls and seeing the damage done, Susan couldn't help but feel the same hate she'd experienced with Vince. Such a reaction was illogical but still very much there.

"Ok. I'll do it."

The five girls rejoiced that night with Ben and Jerry…cookie dough the flavor of choice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **MMMMmmmmm.....cookie dough. Sorry, I'm addicted to the stuff. Anyway, just ran a diagnostic on the review button and results show that it does work...so press it and review. Author happiness=faster updates. Yes, I am not above bribing you readers for reviews.

And if you liked this story, check out my McCoy/OC story "I'm sorry"


	3. Retail Therapy

Kirk went slamming down to the ground. His chest, sweaty from the workout, stuck to the surface of the mat. His opponent, another cadet nearly twice his size, stood looming over him. He held out his hand, which Kirk ignored as he stood.

The other cadet laughed, a big booming sound like a beaching whale. "Haven't you had enough Cadet Farm Boy?"

"That depends, Cadet Cupcake, are you ready to go crying to your mamma?" Kirk's smile was just like him, confident and arrogant. His strength was running low but this guy had been asking for a good old-fashioned kick to the head. What started out as a friendly match soon escalated into a chaotic bar fight. There was no strategy in the way the two men launched themselves at each other. Kirk struggled to remain standing. Cadet Cupcake was a giant and as the saying went, the bigger they were, the harder they fell. If that was true, he'd need a sledgehammer to bring this one down.

However, there was one thing he had that no other opponent did. Controlled instinct. He used his instincts to analyze another person and find a weakness to exploit. For Cadet Cupcake, his weakness was pulling the trigger too quickly. Sure enough, he charged first. This time Kirk was able to grab the cadet and use his momentum to swing him over his body and throw him to the floor. Cadet Cupcake let out large groan before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Still breathing hard, Kirk rose and held up his fist triumphantly into the air. The crowd around the mats applauded his victory. Several girls swooned when Kirk bowed and blew them a kiss.

Meanwhile, Uhura and Sara were leaning against the weights area. Susan was stretching, waiting for the mats to clear. The long wait made her agitated. She'd been waiting for hours to get the mats to herself. The day had been long and she needed to release her agitation in the less destructive way possible.

"What a show off. He did not have to hurt Cadet Tucker that badly." Uhura nodded in agreement.

Susan continued to stretch, bringing her hands far beyond her toes. She stood, raising her arms into the air. She then bent down to stretch her legs. Feeling limber and controlled, Susan chanced a look to the mats. The crowd had cleared a little so she could see Kirk helping the medics lift the cadet onto a stretcher.

She only meant for a glance but couldn't stop the stare. Thank goodness she had the sense to keep her mouth shut. Kirk's chest was muscled but not like the body builder physique humans found fascinating. His arms were toned as well, adorned with the thin remnants of a farmer's tan near his shoulders. He was smiling and joking with a group of female cadets in their ridiculously short workout clothes. Susan wouldn't dare be caught in such an outfit. One slip, one wrong move and the seams would likely split. She adjusted the straps of her sports bra, suddenly very aware of someone watching her. Looking up with the beginnings of a small scowl, Susan lost all conscious thought.

As his adoring crowd cheered him on over his latest victory, Kirk glanced up to find a cadet bending over in stretching. She stood straight. Her black hair covered half her face. Uhura and Sara were talking to her, something that somewhat annoyed her by the small frown on her face. This must be the new girl.

Kirk knew there was a new cadet transferring from Vulcan. He had to admit he was curious and when he ran into her yesterday, he was impressed. Kirk remembered the round green eyes and full red lips curled into a smile, a common reaction from every girl that fell into his arms. What could he say? He was James T. Kirk, no girl could resist him.

He saw her shoulders tense when she looked back to see him looking her over. Olivia looked where Kirk's eyes wandered, scowling in Susan's direction. Walking up to Kirk, she threw her arms around him and kissed him with an over the top flair typically seen in romance movies. Kirk was shocked at first but managed to kiss her back. However, his eyes were open and focused on Susan.

She tried to look away but found herself completely infatuated. The emotion was bringing a pounding headache between her eyes.

"Hello. Earth to Suz. Come in Suz."

Susan blinked and realized Uhura was waving a hand in front of her face. Her face was pulled into a frown when she looked over at what she'd been looking at. "You in there, Suz?"

"What? Oh yes."

Sara turned to look at what she'd been looking at. "Trust me, he may have the equipment but he has no idea how to use it. Us girls have a saying. Flair and pizzazz won't change a David's Bridal into a Pnina Tornai."

"I don't understand the comparison. Men are not wedding dresses."

"What she means is that Kirk shows off as a way for compensating his innate lack for real, substantial relationships."

"Is that not a shared characteristic of humans?" Susan pulled her right arm across her chest. "Besides, Vulcan men do not wear clothes to suggest a physique like that of human males such as Kirk."

Heidi finished her leg presses, standing with a slight wobble to her knees. "You know Vulcan men?"

"Yes. I was raised on Vulcan until I decided to transfer."

"Why'd you decide that?"

"I am only one quarter Vulcan. Though I tried, I was not accepted as one of them. The overwhelming human part of me craves adventure, something I would not find there. Why does he keep staring at me?"

Sara laughed. "Kirk's a child, and you're the new toy."

Uhura smiled. "This is a good start. He's clearly interested."

"Look at that, though." Susan gestured to Olivia's display of lust. "How can I compete with that?"

"We'll figure out a way."

Kirk pushed Olivia away. Her face was a little crestfallen, but it was nothing Kirk couldn't handle with one of his charming smiles. "Alright, men. Who's next?" When no one answered, Kirk threw back his head and laughed. "Come on! Is there no one out there with the guts to accept my challenge?"

The corners of Susan's mouth curled into a small smile. Finally, a chance to get on the mat. She hadn't faced a male opponent in months. The opportunity proved to be irresistible. Without a second thought, Susan dashed through into crowd.

"I'll take your challenge."

Kirk looked for the source of the voice. Unless he was mistaken, the voice was female. He saw someone moving in the crowd. Again he grinned, ready to face his opponent. Of course, he didn't expect the new girl to come bursting forth.

Now that she was closer, Kirk could shamelessly appreciate the young cadets body. Lines of tone and definition hugged her stomach and arms. She wore work out pants that were cut at the knee and a sports bar, both black in color. A sheen of sweat was already forming, showing she knew how to work her body.

"I do not fight female cadets."

"What's the matter? Afraid your reputation as a man's man will be damaged by your defeat?" Susan raised an eyebrow, which Kirk reciprocated with a smile.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Do not worry about me." She reached out an open palm.

Kirk looked on for a second. Soon the crowd began to whisper, betting over whether he would accept the challenge or not. Kirk thought it over before deciding he would go easy on her, let her down easy. Throwing her the staff, he took his starting position. She reached up to the thick green ribbon in her hair, yanking it out before tying it securely around her eyes. The tension emanating from Kirk was so thick, a knife would have been necessary to cut through it.

"Cadet Kirk. You doubt my abilities."

"I doubt your sanity. What are you doing?"

"Giving you a fair chance. I have trained in the Vulcan defensive arts. To allow me sight would only serve to your disadvantage."

Kirk remained silent, too stunned to speak at the moment. All eyes were on Susan, something that made the nerves force her heart into a sputtering rhythm. For a moment she imagined her mother in another of those long training sessions a couple of years ago. She was far more emotional back then. Focusing her energy on noticing her surroundings and analyzing the best way to counter an attack gave her an escape for all the pent up frustrations she was forced to contain on a daily basis.

Susan concentrated on her breathing, focusing on what she could hear and feel. She knew very well Kirk hadn't moved or raised his staff. Breathe in and breathe out.

There, she heard him take a step forward. Master of her self-control, Susan continued to keep herself firmly planted. Breathe in and breathe out.

For minutes, neither of them moved. Kirk was becoming awfully antsy. Suddenly he just couldn't take it. The sooner this was over and she was pinned down, the better Kirk would feel.

What he didn't expect was Susan's sudden burst of speed and strength. Kirk wasn't some new recruit. He knew how to fight. The only problem was he didn't particularly care to hit a woman; it was just how he was raised. All he could do was go for non-vital areas in the hopes of knocking her off balance. Unfortunately she was quick, damn quick. There were some snickers from the cadets, including Uhura and her friends who had now joined the large crowd. Only they weren't snickering at Susan but at Kirk. Kirk himself was experiencing some sort of increased agitation. The pure emotion pulsing in his veins was enough to make his judgment suffer.

There was a sharp crack and Susan felt herself hit the floor. A strange, dizzying sensation accompanied a feeling of warm, wet liquid on her mouth. The moment Kirk saw the red liquid, he bent down to Susan's side. Susan kept a stoic face, though the pain was bothersome. She waited for the opportune moment, a moment Kirk supplied when he tossed his staff away. Her leg kicked out, catching Kirk by surprise. Susan ripped the blindfold away to see Kirk sprawled on the floor beside her. Wasting no time, she kicked up to her knees and climbed on top of her opponent.

Kirk blinked in surprise as he found his face exactly two inches from Susan's. Her face was hard and unyielding but he saw something flash in her eyes, insecurity perhaps?

He tried to move his hands only to find Susan had pinned them above his head. Her legs were on either side of his hips, pinning his legs together tighter than if they were secured with chains. The lack of movement was frustrating and Kirk did not like it one bit. Well actually he did but not in front of an audience whose snickers had turned into full-blown laughs.

"Are you satisfied?"

Susan's mouth twitched with amusement. "Quite. Cadet Kirk…"

"Please, call me Jim."

"Cadet Kirk, your arrogance and trigger happy nature will get you in trouble in the field. You need to focus and not get distracted so easily."

"I must admit that request will be a little difficult when I have a beautiful woman on top of me."

Susan nearly melted from the dazzling smile he gave her. Instead, she repressed the urge to smile and raised an eyebrow in fascination. "You will encounter situations when you have a great deal of things on top of you." She jerked his arms, which made Kirk lose the smile while he winced in pain. "You mustn't get distracted."

Susan pushed herself up, not chancing a look back to the dazed cadet still lying on the ground. Olivia bumped past Susan to help Kirk get back to his feet. Kirk's shoulders were sore from the uncomfortable position. His eyes went back to Susan who went straight to Uhura and the others. They giggled as they disappeared into the crowd.

"God dammit, Jim. Must you continue to make a fool of yourself?" McCoy was the first to Jim's side. He was busy prodding his friend's sore shoulder.

"Did that just happen?"

"Afraid so. Your shoulder's fine but she could have done a lot worse with the position she was in."

"Who is she?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "New girl who transferred from Vulcan."

The crowd had dispersed enough for Kirk to see Susan give him a parting look of indifference as she went into the showers. He grabbed a towel and dabbed away the sweat covering his face.

Sara and Heidi nearly died laughing. Uhura slapped Susan on the back.

"I can't tell you how long we've all waited for Kirk to be handed defeat on a silver platter."

Heidi grabbed some water. "I know you had the blindfold on, but the look on his face was absolutely priceless."

"How come you never told us you could fight like that?"

Susan was already slipping into her shirt. "Most of my genetics are human. I needed a way to channel my emotions. My mother taught me the focus and stress relief martial arts could bring. I've done this for so many years, I could do it blindfolded as you all saw."

"Well his pride may have taken a blow, but Kirk can't resist an aggressive woman."

"No argument there. That woman who kissed him was very aggressive."

Both Sara and Heidi cracked smiles. "That's the academy whore for you. She's slept with nearly every guy here. Rumors say that she even screwed a couple of the professors for a passing grade."

Susan looked down as she pulled on her skirt. She found no reason to laugh. She didn't know this Olivia.

Uhura sat down beside Susan. "Are you ok?"

"I am content, though bringing Kirk off his high cloud was quite invigorating. I'm only wondering how I can continue his interest if he already has access to a perfectly adequate specimen. This whole situation is bringing me a headache."

Heidi sat down opposite Susan and Uhura. Her eyes grew wide and sparkled with mischief. "Don't worry. We know the perfect person who can help."

************************************************************************

Gaila circled Susan like a hawk, her eyes analyzing every part of Susan. She brought a hand to her face, moving her fingers through her hair.

"Lovely eyes and very pouty lips. Hair's a little dry. Neck is a little long but that's not necessarily bad. Torso lean and muscular, definitely a plus. Long legs are also worth noting. Face is not very expressive. Skin is dry in places."

Susan shifted uncomfortably. They were back in her room. Gaila was called up for her advice on how to transform Susan into eye candy that even the blandest man would notice.

"These ears. They're so exotic. Why do you hide them?"

"The men I attract enjoy the hunt more than the chase. They only wish to see if they can be the ones to break my emotional barrier. My ears remind me of my curse."

Heidi hugged Susan tightly. "I know this is difficult, but we need your help."

"Why do you think I continue to endure this torture? I can only hope beating Kirk has not deterred his attention from me."

"Are you kidding? We all saw the way he looked at you when you walked out. He's interested. You two just need some alone time."

"I won't need to sleep with him, will I?"

Gaila burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Uhura pushed a hand through her hair. "No. Of course not. All you need to do is flirt shamelessly and then leave with the promise of more hanging in the air. He'll be begging for your room pass code in no time."

"Either you underestimate Kirk's deductive reasoning or you overestimate my ability at seducing men. He can't be that dense."

Sara laughed. "Yes, yes he can and he is."

"Hey, Suz?" Heidi's voice drifted from their overcrowded closet.

"Yes?"

"There's a party tonight. It's the perfect opportunity to have some quality time alone with Kirk. Where are your party clothes?"

"You forget I'm from Vulcan. We do not party."

"What did you do for fun?"

Susan's green eyes turned to Uhura. "Stimulating conversation was a source of great enjoyment on Vulcan. We did not party." The word sounded strange and unusual in Susan's mouth.

Gaila sighed. "Uhura. This is much, even for me."

"You are a miracle worker and we both know it."

The green-skinned woman brought a couple fingers to her lips while obviously trying to think of a solution to Susan's fashion dilemma. Gaila then jumped, excited and very happy. Susan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I know the perfect solution."

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's a little thing we women on Earth call retail therapy."

Between Gaila, Sara, Heidi, Regina and Uhura, Susan was dragged all across downtown San Francisco. They took her into store after store and forced her to try on outfit after outfit. Finally, three long hours later, the sun was setting and the girls were getting ready.

Gaila took the liberty of doing Susan's hair while Heidi added tasteful amounts of make up to Susan's face.

"Are you sure this is necessary? Why can't I look in a mirror?"

Uhura's smirk was a little discomforting. "You would only object." Susan knew even without looking in a mirror that she was wearing an uncomfortably short skirt with these god-awful high heels.

Sara was dying of laughter. "Wait 'til Kirk gets an eyeful of this. He won't know what hit him."

"That's the point."

Gaila and Heidi stepped back, analyzing their finished product. Susan watched the reactions on the other girls' faces. Some were surprised but most were happy. Susan only hoped that her transformation would be enough to attract Kirk.

Little did she know that the next few hours would change her life forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to say I own Kirk but then I would be sadly mistaken. Chris Pine is definitely handsome and he plays Kirk wonderfully. I can say that I own Susan.

I'm looking forward to the next chapter as there'll be some physical interaction...hehe = ]

Reviews are appreciated

^_^

-Trekky17


	4. Jim Kirk 101

Susan swallowed as her and her friends approached the rather shady looking bar. Apparently this was 'the' spot to hang out for Starfleet Cadets. She scoffed silently to herself. Honestly, she'd so rather be at the library enjoying a good book. Instead she was all dolled up like some pleasure planet whore and forced to walk in ridiculously high-heeled shoes.

Still Susan knew this was for a good cause and so forced a grin where there should have been a frown. The air was hot and sticky from all the bodies dancing horribly to the heavy beat of the music. Of course to call that dancing would be an insult to the art. This was more like dry sex. Susan knew this was going to be a long, _long_ night.

Looking around the room, she immediately spotted Kirk. He was downing another shot, clearly in competition with some other cadet. Olivia was leaning over so that Kirk had an advantageous view down her shirt. There was a large shout of merriment when Kirk's opponent fell unconscious to the floor.

Another cadet, a doctor by the looks of it, knelt down and scooped up the passed out man. No one noticed as the grouchy man dragged the cadet out of the bar.

"Suz, ten o'clock."

She turned her head slightly and used her peripherals to notice Jim Kirk staring at her like a ravenous cat would look at tuna. She brought up a hand, running it through her jelled up hair. Olivia and the rest of Kirk's friends had disappeared somewhere.

"Good luck."

Susan sighed as she walked toward the bar, ordering herself the strongest drink they had. This was going to be a long night.

Kirk didn't know if it was the alcohol or the dark lights of the bar but he could not stop from staring. He approached Susan—that was her name right?—with a wild look in his eyes.

Honestly, he would have never pegged her for one to wear the outfit she was wearing. Gold high-heeled shoes made her a good three inches taller, not that she needed the height. Long legs rose up and up and up until they disappeared into a ridiculously short green and gold plaid skirt. Her black shirt, decorated with gold lettering, wasn't exactly low cut. Kirk liked it though as it left his imagination something to work with.

She sat down on the bar stool, crossing her legs slowly. He grabbed the stool next to her. "Her shot's on me." The bartender rolled his eyes.

Susan turned to face Kirk with eyes that glowed brighter than a supernova. "I'm Susan."

"Kirk. James Kirk, but they call me Jim."

"Aw, you can't get them to stop?" Kirk's blatant show of confusion was amusing to Susan. She laughed. Even through his half-drunken stupor, Kirk noticed the smile he got after listening to her laugh. Of course, maybe it was the alcohol talking.

"You're the new cadet, right? Whatchya studying?"

"Tactical training with an emphasis in hand to hand combat."

"So you're pretty good with your hands, then." Susan noticed he was leaning forward slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "How original…and here I thought you were some drunken cadet that woos girls with only a flash of that corny smile."

"Well…not only." He chuckled silently to himself. Susan couldn't help but laugh in her mind. Did these techniques honestly work on the female cadets?

"It was nice talking with you." Susan made a move to get up when Kirk threw a hand out. She tensed for a moment before reeling in her surprise.

"Wait. How about a dance?"

She looked nervously back to where Uhura and the girls were dancing with some other guys. None of them were looking her way and so couldn't offer her any support. Unfortunately, Kirk was already offering her a hand.

Every step Susan made into the throng of people made her nervous. She never did like crowds. That was more Vince's specialty. She liked a quiet, secluded setting where she could be alone with her thoughts. Susan would be lucky to hear anything in all the chaos.

Cadets of all years were dancing to the beat of some horrendous music. By all accounts, Susan wished for an escape. Yet as Kirk and her made it out an empty place in the dance floor and begun to move with the music, Susan found she didn't mind the circumstance so much.

For someone so under the influence of alcohol, Jim Kirk sure could dance. His hips moved with hers seamlessly. He was graceful and strong. Now Susan understood what all those female cadets saw in him. Regardless, Susan felt nothing. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Susan was just getting the hang of Earth recreational dancing when the music slowed considerably. Everyone seemed surprised, except Susan. She shot a dark look to Sara and Heidi who could not hide the wicked grins plastered across their faces.

Kirk either didn't notice Susan's hesitation or didn't care. His hands roamed down her curves and rested comfortably against her lower back. With a shaky breath, Susan moved closer where their bodies were fitted comfortably against each other.

The music wasn't preferable but at least it was better than that fast Earth garbage that had been playing for the last ten minutes. She was lost in her own thoughts when Kirk's hands left her back. Confused, her gaze met his.

He laughed, an action Susan found herself liking very much.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I didn't know you asked a question."

He liked the way her lips moved. His eyes darted to her hand as it tucked some stray hairs behind slightly pointed ears. She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked back to where Uhura and the rest of the girls were enjoying time on the dance floor with some other cadets.

"You don't look like you want to be here."

"Honestly I don't. I'm practically choking from the alcohol from these people's breath."

"There's a small park just down the street. We could go grab some air."

Susan sighed, practically melting at the offer. "Thank you but what about your friends?"

"Bones took care of them."

Sara was the first one to see the two leave. Kirk had an arm around her waist and his gaze was straight ahead. Gaila noticed that too. Kirk wasn't looking around for any other prospects like he usually did.

Heidi was smiling from ear to ear. "Hook, line and sinker."

Uhura shook her head. "She still has to say no. You girls ready to go?"

If they knew Suz as well as they thought they did, then Uhura and the other girls knew she'd be back in her dorm room soon. They decided they'd wait until tomorrow morning for Suz's surprise lessons.

Susan drank in the fresh air. The night was clear but she could see no stars in the night sky. The moon was there but not as bright as she thought it would be. Still, it was nice to see the small park bathed in the soft glow of the moon's glow.

"What's so interesting about it?" Kirk and her had walked to a bench that was on a path near the lake. Even while she conversed with Kirk, Susan kept her gaze on the moon.

"It's something of a commodity for me. Vulcan has no moon. I'd heard Earth's moon was beautiful."

"And? What's the verdict?"

"It is so beautiful. Words cannot describe it accurately."

"Why did you live on Vulcan?"

"My parents had already made a life there. They didn't want to move. Even though I am only one quarter Vulcan, they hoped I would develop the same emotional repression as my peers. It was hard and for many years I was the front of much bullying."

Kirk watched her eyes. Though once they might have sparkled, they now were void of any emotion. He leaned over, placing a couple fingers beneath her chin.

"You transferred because you couldn't take it anymore?"

Susan took in a shaky breath, filling her nostrils with Kirk's enticing scent. It would be so easy to give in to emotion. Then she remembered the consequences of when she'd done that last time. Her feelings were uncontrolled then and raging as hard as they did resulted in the death of the only one who ever supported her. Vince may have been arrogant and a jerk, but he was sweet and knew how to treat a girl right.

"You could say that."

Kirk went to lean forward when his other hand shakily brushed over hers. Unlike the very intimate dance they shared at the club, this touch was almost electrifying. Both felt it and blushed. Kirk was the first to look up. Blue eyes met green ones for several, drawn out moments until both pairs of eyes fluttered shut.

For the first time since Vince, Susan felt alive when Kirk's lips met hers. She had to admit the taste of the alcohol on his lips and tongue was a little disconcerting. Soon she found herself not caring. Her hands fisted themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. She was reveling in the joy and confusion he brought to her body when another pulse of lust shot through her. Only when it thundered through her body for a third time did Susan figure out that the strange but wonderful feeling was coming from her ears. Kirk's fingers had glanced off the tips three times, which was responsible for the waves of pleasure shooting through her.

She gasped. Kirk smiled against her lips. Her mind flashed to Vince. Susan remembered feeling that same pleasure. She stopped, pulling his hands away. It appeared that Vince and this Kirk had a lot more in common than she originally thought. Susan realized she'd have to be more careful around Kirk. Until she could get her body under control again, Susan forced herself to stand and walk away.

"What's wrong?" He tried to follow her but the alcohol made his legs slightly wobbly.

"You're drunk. Let me help you to your dorm." She pulled his arm around her shoulders and began to walk toward the main road.

"I've met a lot…a lot," Kirk pretended to count on both hands, "of aggressive women but never have I met one the likes of you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Where's your dorm hall?" Susan's voice strained under Kirk's weight. "You might want to consider laying off the fatty foods."

"That's a little below the belt, Susan."

"What about your friend? Where is his dorm?"

"Bones? We share a room. He's probably nursing that poor cadet I out drank. Look at me, eight shots and not one inhibition disturbed."

"You have no inhibitions, Kirk. Your reputation proceeds you. Again I'll ask you, where's your dorm hall?"

He pointed to the building that was just on the edge of Susan's vision. Heaven and hell, she didn't think she'd be able to carry him that far. On the other hand, her dorm was a lot of closer. It was late and nobody would notice them sneaking in. Except when morning came…

Susan shook her head. She was in a new place. The last thing she needed was a damn reputation, especially one that was tagged with Kirk's. To his dorm, then.

While they walked, Susan and Kirk enjoyed each other's conversation. Kirk seemed especially interested in Susan's past. Susan decided to leave Vince a mystery and intended to keep him that way for eternity like a secret taken to the grave.

Still they found other things to talk about. Susan was surprised Kirk knew his composers and authors. In today's world of technology it was refreshing to talk about the arts.

They had crossed a small bridge, discussing the classical work of Da Vinci when she heard a clatter of footsteps behind her.

Kirk immediately recognized the figure. "Bones! Just in time. Susan and I were just discussing Da Vinci." Kirk finished the sentence with a slur.

Susan handed him off, thankful to be able to feel her shoulder again.

"Thank you…" He trailed off with the faint trace of a question.

"Cadet Reynolds. Is he like this often?"

"Just about every damn night."

Susan laughed. "I figured. Nice to have met you, Bones."

"It's Doctor McCoy."

"Well, good night, Doctor McCoy."

"Good night."

She turned about to walk away when Kirk called out to her. "Next Saturday. You and me. Whaddya say?"

"Thanks but no thanks." Susan gave a short wave before continuing towards her dorm.

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"So that's a no?!"

As soon as Susan's lovely backside was out of view, Kirk sighed from frustration. McCoy just laughed. "I was wondering when that would happen."

"She said no, Bones. She said _NO_ to me, _Jim Kirk_." As an after thought, he shouted out in Susan's direction. "No one walks away from Jim Kirk."

"Shut your trap, Jim, or do you _want_ to wake up half the damn state?"

"I'll get her, Bones. No straight," he slurred. "No straight female refuses James T. Kirk."

McCoy just rolled his eyes, knowing his friend would have one hell of a hangover in the morning. If he hurried, he might be able to numb some of the pain.

Susan hummed merry tunes of happiness and joy all the way to her room. She expected Heidi to not be there. From the looks of things, she would have had her hands full with another cadet. Susan stumbled into the dark dorm room, her head throbbing from the headache that would no doubt grow into a full-scale migraine by morning.

When morning came, Susan's face was buried underneath layers of pillows. The room was silent and dark, perfect for nursing the damn pain that was now pulsing wildly within her skull. She was content to lie in bed and die from the pain. That was, until someone started banging on the dorm's door.

"Someone better be dying," she called out, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"I brought a few friends." That was Heidi's voice.

"Open the door." Susan immediately recognized Sara's voice.

Susan reluctantly got out of bed and opened the door. Sara and Heidi were only followed by Uhura and Gaila. Susan wondered where Regina might have run off to.

"What happened last night? We saw you two leave."

Susan told the story of last night, leaving out the personal bits (they had no rightful claim to that information anyway). Heidi and Gaila listened to every word. If Susan didn't know any better, she would have attributed their frowns to jealousy. As it stood however, Susan supposed the negative show of emotion was due to her leaving the club with Kirk. She quickly assured them that nothing more than a kiss had transpired between the two of them.

"I walked away when his friend came to take him back to the dorm. He was drunk and I didn't want to just leave him." Susan gulped down the last of her water. She noticed Sara and Heidi were holding folders while Gaila held three white boards.

"Those had better be for homework."

"They are." Susan raised an eyebrow in confusion. Gaila, ever the smiling one, flashed a devilishly wicked smile as she set up the three boards on Susan's desk. Sara handed her one folder while Heidi handed her two folders.

"Welcome. To Jim Kirk 101."

"There aren't any classes today. Well, none for the Academy."

"We didn't know if you'd be serious about this until last night, so we figured we'd pool our knowledge and give you some formal instruction."

"On a male?"

"Believe it or not, some can be complicated."

Susan sighed, opening the first folder. She scanned through its contents quickly. "Alright. What's first?"

"Lesson number one, Jim Kirk always takes the lead."

Susan groaned, she wasn't going to like this at all. Hours later, papers were scattered everywhere. The pain she'd felt before was nothing compared to the explosions going off in her brain. Susan fell onto the bed, crushing some of the scattered papers.

"I think you broke her, Uhura." Heidi's voice rung with laughter.

"I quite agree." Susan groaned again. "What's next?"

"Next you get a date." Uhura grabbed Susan's PADD from her desk and entered a few commands before tossing it to Susan.

Susan looked down at the screen and saw room for a message. She looked back up at the girls expectedly.

"Where should we go?"

"Dinner will suffice."

Susan looked back down at the device and pushed the voice-recognition button.

"Kirk. I thought a lot about what you said last night and decided one dinner cannot hurt. Tonight I'm free…that is if you're still interested." She checked over the message before sending it.

"See? Was that so hard?"

Susan rolled her eyes, laughing as she and the other girls collected the papers that had somehow managed to get dispersed all throughout the room. The girls were about to believe when Susan's PADD buzzed loudly.

Her hands were shaking, most likely due to the hunger in her system, as she opened the message.

"Well, read it."

Susan swallowed the lump in her throat. "It says: Susan. I would have thought a quarter Vulcan woman would have sensed that I'm definitely interested. I know exactly the place. I'll pick you up at seven, dress casual."

The other girls started laughing. Heidi clapped a hand on her back. "Oh, honey. You are good."


	5. Big Spender

Susan wasn't at all surprised when Kirk brought her downtown for dinner. What did surprise her though was the exact place. It was a sushi place, something of a rarity for her. Vulcans were primarily vegetarians, a lifestyle than never really appealed to her, which was one of the many reasons she didn't fit in with her peers. There was only so much grass and weeds one could handle. Before long, Susan began craving meat. One of the first places she'd went to for exploring Earth was this sushi place. How Kirk had figured that out, Susan would never know. The logical part of her told Susan it was probably a lucky guess, though the human part of her found that highly unlikely. Kirk was known for showing off so maybe he'd quizzed her friends. Again, the option seemed unlikely.

Still, Susan found herself enjoying the evening. It was a cool night compared to most nights on Vulcan. While they ate, and drank, Susan couldn't help but remember all the information the girls had shoved into her mind. How could this man be so complicated? Of course, the concepts weren't hard to grasp, it was the execution that was a little fuzzy. Of course, it was made even more fuzzy when Susan was consuming more alcohol than she probably should have.

"…so what do you think?"

Oh shit. He was talking to her and she just missed the question.

"I'm sorry. Think about what?"

"Becoming assistant professor for the combat training classes. I've never seen anyone make that big an impression so fast. Were you this good on Vulcan?"

"Well, there were people better than me of course. Here, everyone's too trigger-happy. In a fight, one needs to essentially marry discipline and instinct. Without one to balance the other, there is…disaster."

"You don't seem too enthused."

"About being assistant professor?" Kirk nodded. "I don't much like the attention being put on me. Being different isn't always good. Congratulations, by the way, I heard you scored the highest of all the cadets on one of the higher-level combat simulations."

"Thank you. It seems to be the only thing I'm good at, kicking someone's ass. Except yours."

"I think you'll find a disciplined mind can accomplish anything."

That was when they heard some commotion coming from the stage.

"Hey ladies," the man's voice boomed. "Tonight is our famous 'Sing For Your Man's Heart' contest. I need five women volunteers."

"You should do it."

"I don't think so." She took another drink, emptying the glass, which the bartender refilled. "If only I had your bravado for public attention."

"I thought you said a disciplined mind could accomplish anything." His eyes were lit with mischief. Lesson Number Sixteen, the one most stressed by Uhura, popped into her mind. Kirk apparently loved anyone who would do something crazy and off the wall…of course, nothing too crazy. Susan rolled her eyes. How was she supposed to know what was too crazy? Susan grabbed her drink and slammed it back, hoping the liquid courage would get into her system quickly. She hoped from the bar stool and headed down to meet four other girls, Sasha Rodriguez, Freya McFadden, Danielle Hooker and Trisha Feinsteen.

"Looks like we have five possibilities. Ladies, pick your songs and head on backstage." Susan looked through the book of songs, hoping a certain one would be there. Her laughter was slightly hiccupy when she found it. This was the song her mother always used to sing when she was in the shower and she thought no one was home. Her mother was always a fan of old Earth musicals. She'd had her collection brought over from Earth and often watched them with Susan when she was younger. Soon her name was called and she stepped out on stage. The lights were bright, so she could barely see into the audience. She noticed there was a chair on stage.

_Perfect_, she thought. The music blared to life and instantly her mind flashed to the musical and how confident the women's blatant sexual display had been. Her mind recalled every movement and incorporated them into her impromptu routine.

"The minute you walked in the joint." Susan flipped the chair backwards and sat down slowly. She brought up a hand to her face and thrummed her fingers against her fingers. "I could see you were a man of distinction. A real big spender." She switched her gaze to where she _thought_ Kirk was and batted her eyes. "Good looking. So refined. Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind? Now let me get right to the point," Susan threw off her hat and tossed it into crowd. "I don't pop my cork for every man I see. Hey big spender." She jumped onto the chair and stood, pointing somewhere into the crowd. Turning her head to the side, she traced a line from her jaw and down her side. "Spend," her voice dragged the note out while she slowly stepped off the chair. "A little time with me." She finished the bit by stripping off her jacket and tossing it into the crowd. Unfortunately her aim was a bit off as it landed near the edge of the stage. She didn't see it until her foot was already caught in the garment and she was falling off the stage. There were several gasps and the loud scraping of chairs as people backed off. She braced herself for the hard feel of the floor but found the sensation quite pleasant. She opened her eyes to see that a pair of strong arms had caught her. Attached to those arms was a pair of piercing blue eyes and a wide beaming grin.

"Hi there," he said.

"Hi." She tried to stand but then her knees went weak.

"Ok. Hold on, there. You're in no condition to walk."

Susan only picked up bits and pieces of what happened next. All she remembered was emerging into the cool night air. Without her jacket on, Susan began to shiver. Kirk tried his best to cover her and was about to ask her where her dorm was when he noticed she'd passed out cold. He laughed, normally positions were reversed. He'd be the one passed out and his friends, more than likely it'd be Bones, would drag him back to their room. Speaking of his roommate, Kirk wondered with a smile how he'd react to him bringing an unconscious girl back to the room. Not that it would be the first time...

************************************************************************

Susan woke up with a severe pain pounding in her skull and a sense that she wasn't supposed to be here. Of course, Susan wondered, where _was_ here? Her eyes opened to an extremely messy room that was definitely not hers.

"Shit," she hissed under her breath. What the hell had happened last night? She noticed her communicator was on the nearby desk. When she swung her legs over the side, Susan thanked her lucky stars she was still clothed. Now if only she could remember how the hell she'd gotten here, wherever here was. Grabbing her communicator, she flipped it open and entered the code for her room.

"Heidi? Heidi you there?" Susan didn't know why she was whispering. There appeared to be no one there.

_Susan!_ Heidi's shrill voice was slightly tired like she'd just woken up.

"I apologize for waking you."

_It's fine. Where the hell are you?_

"I'm in a dorm room."

There was silence for a moment. _Whose?_

Before Susan could answer, a voice from behind her startled her. "That would be mine."

Susan turned and cast her gaze to somewhere other than Kirk's half-naked form. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, held up with one hand while the other pushed his hair flat, though it was clear that his hair defied the very laws of physics. Susan lost her grip on her communicator and it slid off her hand and down onto the floor. Kirk laughed before bending down to retrieve Susan's communicator. She took it but still refused to look at his torso, instead focusing on his piercing blue eyes. Her quickened pulse told Susan that tactic wasn't helping either.

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Susan shook her head. "That's a shock to my ego, I'll have you know."

Susan's eyes nearly doubled. "We…didn't…did we?"

"No, we did not."

Susan clutched her chest where her heat was beating wildly. "Thank God." Her eyes caught sight of Kirk's slightly hurt expression. "I don't mean 'Thank God'…I mean…Just remind me again, why?"

Kirk laughed while pulling out a fresh uniform. "Sexually I'm into just about anything…but my momma raised me to not have sex with women who are…well…_unconscious_."

Susan's jaw dropped. "Unconscious? Oh, that must have been attractive."

"The little stunt you did before falling off the stage was, though. I thought Vulcans weren't nearly that promiscuous."

"I'm only a quarter Vulcan. I drank, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"Well. Sorry to have inconvenienced you."

"Don't apologize. I had fun. We should do it again, maybe without the alcohol. There's a new exhibit at a museum opening tomorrow. Interested?" Susan looked confused. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Sure. Bones is always trying to push me out, telling me how a little culture might do me some good. Thought it might make for some good, non-alcoholic fun."

************************************************************************

"Bullshit. He did not say that."

Susan rose her eyes to meet Heidi's. "He did. We're going next Thursday." She pulled on a change of clothes and immediately felt better. The wonders of a hot shower would never cease to amaze her. "Heidi?"

"Hm?"

"I can't believe he got me to sing in front of the crowd."

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything."

"I get flashes. I remember falling off the stage and Kirk caught me. He carried me back to his dorm and must have convinced his roommate to sleep somewhere else."

"How can you tell?"

She pointed to her nose. "Vulcans have a better sense of smell. I can tell that it was his bed but that he hadn't slept in it recently. Heidi, I have to ask you. Are you sure Kirk is the inconsiderate jerk you've described?"

"Yes. Why?" Susan remained silent for several moments. "Honey, don't fall for the act. Just wait another couple of months and his true colors show. Honestly, I'd be surprised if he doesn't try to cheat on you within a couple of weeks. Jim Kirk is a wild animal. He finds one conquest and gets board. If it's done on him, you'd be saving a lot of heartaches."

Heidi seemed like a nice enough girl and truthful on top of that. The problem was, she couldn't see Kirk being like they'd described him. Of course, it might be an act. If it was, the guy should get an Oscar.

* * *

*

*

**Author's Note:** Ok. So sorry I haven't posted in a while but the next chapter is almost finished and should be posted soon….well soon ish. I just finished my other story (I'm sorry) and already someone found a hole in my ending that I must now go fix and will probably not get ANY sleep tonight until it's finished…grrrrrrrr…..*raises fist* STUPID WRITING BUG

*

*

By the way, the song that Susan sings is called "Big Spender". I was watching reruns of How Do Solve A Problem Like Maria (a Bristish TV show about finding and casting the role of Maria in the sound of music)....one of the judges is a British actor named John Barrowman...OMG the man is SEXY, but he's gay. *cries in agony and raises her fist into the air* Why?!?!?!?!?!...Anyway, one of my fav girls Abi sang this song as part of her performance (look it up on youtube). Susan didn't copy the dance but it's similar to it. Love this song and could totally see a drunk Susan do that lol

*

*

Reviews make the world go round…^_^

*

*

By the way, if anyone could send a wave of cold my way, they'd be my BFF for LIFE!!! Seriously, I hate Colorado in July. It's 9:54 p.m. as I write this and it feels like it's 80 DEGREES!!!! DAMN GLOBAL WARMING!!! *sigh* Oh well, back to writing for me…

*

-Trekky17


End file.
